The present invention relates to an extensible handle assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to an extensible handle assembly for a suitcase.
A conventional handle device of a suitcase can be extended or retracted. However, the positioning device may not position the conventional handle device stably after the conventional handle device is extended or retracted. After a long period of usage, the positioning device may be worn out. Furthermore, the springs of the positioning device may lose its elasticity to decrease the function of the positioning device.